Yuki no ne
by Hyorikazu
Summary: Don't you remove this spell the snow has put on us. AoKuro fict/ Oneshot/ Drabble perdana saya


Benda-benda berwarna putih bersih tiba-tiba bertaburan turun dari langit malam yang gelap. Menyombongkan kesuciannya. Menguak memori indah yang telah terkenang.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basket fict:**  
**"Yuki no ne"**

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Fict drabble dari lagu **Yuki no Ne** by** GReeeeN**

Oneshot pendek nan abal, disini Aomine Point Of View

silakan~

* * *

**[Why is it that, when I think of you in the cold nights, my heart tightens]**

Bulan Desember, dimana salju pertama turun dengan segala keindahannya. Aku menapakkan kaki keluar, menikmati dunia yang kini bersuhu minimal 2 derajat celcius.

Lampu-lampu gemerlapan mulai terpampang di pinggiran jalan, entah itu toko maupun tempat lain.

Salju pertama saat di SMP, aku masih ingat. Aku menikmatinya bersama—

Kuroko Tetsuya?

Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Argg, dadaku. Kenapa hatiku selalu menegang bila melihat atau memikirkannya?

Akankah aku menyatakan perasaan ini, atau tidak? Aku ingin sekali menyatakannya baik-baik sekarang, tapi..

**[Why is it that, I understand that we'll see each other tomorrow as well]**

Wajah yang biasa, terlihat dari sisi yang tertinggalkan nafas yang mencemari warna putih. Cinta yang terbangun. Dimana mulai bereaksi malu, mulai bingung, ataupun menyimpang. Kenapa?  
Aku tahu akan bertemu lagi besok dan berbagi perasaan seperti dulu.

Tapi aku takut aku tidak bisa..

Cahaya dari perkotaan berbinar melalui benda tembus pandang berbentuk persegi panjang. Terlihat orang-orang bercanda dan berbagi banyak hal dengan kerabat mereka.  
Dia melihatku, kemudian berlari menghampiriku, dengan payung biru cerah tergenggam di tangan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Aomine-kun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kita akan menyetujui berbagai timbal balik perasaan. Dengan makna tersirat maupun tersurat. Dengan senang maupun sedih. Apapun yang menghasilkan timbal balik, bagiku akan menjadi sebuah antonim.

Hei aku dapat mendengarnya, salju yang bisu, tetapi sulap mereka dapat menenggelamkan suara kami berdua. Telingaku tersumpal, aku tidak dapat mendengar. Hanya degup jantungku. Pura-pura untuk mendengarkan suara halusmu. Aku menatapmu selalu..

**[Snow, please don't stop falling on this one and only special day]**

Salju, tolong jangan berhenti turun di satu dan hanya hari yang spesial ini. Aku dapat menyesali pendekatan padanya pada musim dingin ini. Tapi aku tidak mungkin akan dapat menghapus momentum ini.

Malam yang sunyi.

**[Right now I realized that both our eyes met]**

Saat kedua mata kita bertemu. Dan waktu seakan tertancap hanya pada saat ini —untuk selamanya. Kita akan menatap satu sama lain, tanpa membiarkan pergi, tanpa menghindari tatapan.

Di kota ini, dimana salju yang berdebar turun diatas kita. Kehangatanmu sangat hangat itu, aku dapat merasakan.

**[I want to stay like this, where your hand that I touch doesn't melt mine]**

Mulai sekarang aku dapat mewujudkan. Tangan kita bertemu di jalan yang tidak seorangpun melihat. Kuat-kuat tangan pucatmu berusaha meraihku— dan kembali. Aku selalu berpura-pura tidak menganggap meskipun berbalik dengan kenyataan.

Aku senang memahami bila aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

Itu akan selalu menjadi bagian dari kami berdua. Sampai keberanian ini menghentikan hujan di dalam diriku.

**[Don't you remove this spell the snow has put on us]**

"Yo Kuroko, ayo pulang."

Pemuda itu datang.

"Ah, Kagami-kun sudah datang. Maaf Aomine-kun, aku harus pulang."

Punggung itu berjalan menjauhiku— untuk yang ke sekian kali aku hanya menatapnya. Meninggalkan goresan tak kasat mata di tubuh ini.

Tangan ini berusaha menggapai sekali lagi.

Jangan kau menghapus kata salju yang telah terpatri pada diri kita, mari melanjutkan mulai dari sesuatu yang simpel seperti ini.

Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan sejumlah musim dinginku.

Di sisimu..

.

**#The End**

* * *

Heleeh apa ini? tiga jam denger lagu yang sama hasilnya malah gini QwQ

silakan me-review senpai sekalian ._.


End file.
